Conflictos
by Carmen McGonagall
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se conocen en la guerra de Vietnam se odian y se aman. Cuando ambos dejan la guerra él va detrás de ella a su pueblo no dispuesto a dejarla ir, por lo que se verá obligado a trabajar para el padre de ella.
1. La nueva enfermera

**Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mía, espero que os guste.**

**.**

_Vietnam 1961, Enero._

En medio de la guerra, el oasis era ese pequeño campamento, en el que los dos viejos amigos de la infancia se despedían con un abrazo, Emmet Swan se iba por dos semanas a una misión y nadie sabría si volvería, junto a él Jasper Withlock le daba una palmada en el hombro antes de verle desaparecer entre la vegetación ¿Qué hacían dos chicos de Texas en una guerra que no les incumbía en medio de la nada?

-¡A formar, soldados!-Gritó la voz del capitán Banner, un hombre que apenas llegaba a los cuarenta pero que en su cara se notaba ya el desgaste por la guerra.

Más de cincuenta soldados se pusieron en fila frente a él, con la barbilla alta y tan estirados como se lo permitía su espalda.

-Ya apenas quedan médicos en las trincheras.-Dijo justo antes de darle una calada a su cigarro.-Y al parecer los que quedan en el país son demasiado ricos para hacerles venir aquí, y nadie se ofrecía voluntario.-Los muchachos miraron confundidos a su superior, ya sabían eso, no necesitaba que se lo explicara.-Con lo cual hemos empezado a llamar a filas a mujeres.

Eso era también algo sabido por los hombres, en los campamentos cercanos había enfermeras que actuaban como médicos, chicas jóvenes de carácter, que al principio tenían miedo de ser violadas, pero después de que algún buen soldado las defendiera pocos hombres se acercaban a ellas con malas intenciones.

-Pero hemos tenido suerte.-Continuo el capitán.-Viene una niña rica, graduada en enfermería, ahora no recuerdo como se llama, sólo sé que esto no va a ser como con las enfermeras de los campamentos cercanos.-Advirtió Banner.-Como a esta joven la toquen un pelo yo mismo me encargare de que se conviertan en carne de Vietnamita.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, las doctoras no eran muchas, y menos que quisieran venirse al infierno. La semana pasó y con ello llegó el correo, el correo de los hombre en misión fueron guardados en sus camas. Los paquetes más grandes eran los de Emmet Swan y los de Jasper Withlock.

El joven rubio abrió su paquete, la mayoría eran camisas limpias de parte de su padre, y de la señora Swan, la cual había hecho la función de madre desde que la suya murió, le enviaba comida y galletas, el señor Swan libros de entretenimiento "Ni que tuviera tiempo" pensó el joven, llego a la carta de su padre en la cual tan sólo le hablaba de la liga nacional de beisbol y de sobre como las jóvenes no paraban de preguntar por él. Pero la carta que lo marcó fue la de la señora y el señor Swan, que decía así:

_Querido Jasper:_

_Espero que tu y mi hijo os encontréis bien allá donde estéis, aquí las cosas van normal por norma general, Leah la esposa de Jacob está embarazada, Garret se ha comprado un rancho en montana no queriendo dirigir el nuestro, James se ha establecido en un buen bufet de abogados donde está ganando bastante dinero y Ben se ha prometido con la joven Ángela. Tu padre sigue bien, es el mejor capataz que hemos tenido en el rancho Swan, y aunque no lo diga en su carta sabemos que te echa de menos pasa mucho tiempo con Charlie bebiendo cerveza y recordando sus batallas juntos en la guerra de Corea._

_Como observaras no te he hablado mucho de Bella, pero para que sepas de su situación primero tenemos que hablar de la situación de su amigo Alec, ese joven homosexual mejor amigo de Bella, le han echado de casa y necesita dinero para irse a Nueva York, donde el padre de una amiga le encontrará trabajo de bailarín en Broadway. Creerás que Bella está deprimida porque se va, pero no es así está muy feliz, incluso le va a dar el dinero el año que viene. ¿Sabes de donde va a sacar el dinero?_

_¡De Vietnam! Se va, como tú y como Emmet. Se ha vuelto loca, y su padre con ella. No está intentando desanimarla tan sólo le está dando consejos para superar a los soldados y a la guerra ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_Bueno cielo, estamos disgustadísimos todos podrías hablar con tu comandante y preguntarle a dónde va a ir. Cariño, queremos que sepas que Charlie y yo te queremos como a un hijo más, este año ya haces el primer año, tan solo te queda otro._

_Besos._

_Renee y Charlie Swan._

_P.D. Nos pidieron referencias de cómo sabía golpear la pequeña Bella, pensábamos escribirlo ¿Pero qué mejor que los videos caseros?_

Jasper perdió todo el color de la cara, era licenciada en enfermería, había trabajado toda la vida de enfermera. Su padre era el dueño del rancho más grande y rico de todo Texas y su familia dueña de la mayor empresa de venta de tractores, camionetas y de todo lo necesario para una granja, incluso las cosas pequeñas como azadas.

Cogió la caja mientras se levantaba de un salto, asustando al resto de hombres que se sentaba junto a él. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la tienda del capitán Banner sin saber si querer que estuviera aquí para poder protegerla o en otro lugar. Entró a trompicones, encontrándose con su compañero de campaña Edward Cullen el hijo pequeño de un hombre rico en Houston, el cual no sabía que hacer después de salir de aquí, y su capitán. El cual le escudriñó la cara que se encontraba colorada.

-¿Qué pasa Withlock?

-Dígame por Dios, dígame que la enfermera esa no se llama Isabella Marie.-Rogó el joven, los dos hombres le miraron sin entender.

-Sí se llama así. ¿Cómo lo sabe?-Preguntó confundido el capitán.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- Gritó Jasper.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Jasper?-Dijo cansado Edward del numerito.

-Que esa chica es mi hermana.-Los hombres le miraron confundido.-Bueno no lo es, es mi vecina, la hermana pequeña de Emmet, pero nos hemos criado juntos es como mi hermana. ¡¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir?! Se ha vuelto loca, no puede traerla, mi capitán, está loca.

-Pues su examen psicotécnico dice que está en plenas facultades mentales.

Jasper suspiró, no servía de nada intentar nada ya, le entregó las cintas y se fue, murmurando por lo bajo todas las malas palabras que sabía… No quería ni pensar lo que diría Emmet cuando se enterara de que su hermana estaba en filas. Esa misma noche antes de la cena el capitán se acercó a él.

-Pega fuerte la chica Swan.

-Es lo que tiene ser la hermana pequeña de cuatro chicos y bueno, yo siempre estaba con ellos porque mi padre y el suyo lucharon juntos en corea. Siempre estaba con nosotros.

-Bien, esta tarde quiero que nos cuentes historias de esa chica mientras vemos los videos, estoy seguro que después de saber cómo pega y que Emmet y tú sois sus hermanos no querrán ni acercarse.

Después de cenar Jasper comenzó a contar.

_Yo llegué al Rancho Swan cuando tenía cuatro años, mi padre era ex compañero de guerra del señor Swan y le contrató, mi madre había muerto y los señores Swan me trataron como a un hijo más, incluso me pagaron los estudios. La pequeña Swan nació tres meses después de yo llegar allí._

…

_Cuando tenía cinco años sólo jugaba con sus hermanos Jacob, James, Garret y Emmet y conmigo. Jugaba a juegos de chicos, tenía una enorme colección de muñecas pero le gustaba más jugar con nosotros en el barro. A esa edad sus hermanos la enseñaron a pegar como un chico._

…

_A los diez años hizo la comunión, su madre no paraba de decir que parecía una princesa con el pelo largo y castaño y con los ojos chocolates llenos de vida. Ese día pegó a un hombre adulto por primera vez, estábamos sus hermanos y yo con ella en la tienda comprando dulces y un hombre se acercó, nunca supimos que le dijo pero se dio la vuelta, le dio una patada en las bolas-_Todos los hombres lanzaron una exclamación de dolor-_Y cuando lo tuvo en el suelo le dio tal patada en la nariz que se la rompió._

…

_Mientras iba creciendo venía con nosotros de acampada, pesca y caza tan bien como nosotros si no es mejor. Su madre odiaba todo esto, decía que su hija se veía como una señorita, que se comportaba como una, pero que hacía esas cosas que no lo eran. A los dieciocho se sacó el título de enfermera y no paraba de quejarse que la pagaban menos que a los otros hombres, su madre le dijo que el dinero no era importante. A los dos meses Bella dejó a su prometido, el hijo del dueño de otro rancho, cuando su madre le dijo que por que le dejaba ella contestó que necesitaba un hombre que se atara los cordones sin preguntarle a su padre antes, cuando su madre le echó en cara lo rico que era ella dijo eso de "Madre, el dinero no lo es todo"_

…

_Bella siempre ha sido amiga de un hombre desviado, le convirtió en su protegido, desde que iba con ella a todos lados le dan menos palizas, le llevaba al baile con ella, a las fiestas…Le dio una paliza a tres tíos ella sola por defenderle y ahora viene aquí para darle el dinero que gane para que se vaya a Nueva York. A ella le gusta estar con gente indefensa, los niños es muy buena con ellos._

Jasper dejó de hablar, los hombres le miraban estupefactos. Una mujer capaz de cazar como un hombre, pescar e incluso pegar.

-Seguro que es grande como un toro y fea como ella sola.-Rió Edward Cullen.

El video se encendió, y en el video se vio a la pequeña Bella de 11 años matar de un solo tiro a un conejo que estaba a más de treinta metros.

En el siguiente video salía ella con 17, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura liso como una plancha, los labios eran carnosos y rojos de forma natural, su tez era clara y sus ojos del chocolate enmarcados en largas pestañas. Iba acompañada de una pequeña chica, de pelo corto negro y liso, con los ojos azules y vivaces que no se apartaban de un más joven Jasper. Estaban acompañados de los que, todos supusieron, deberían ser los hermanos de Bella y Emmet, altos como torres de piel media pero con pelo oscuro salvo uno y fuertes como toros.

-El pequeñín es Alec, el amigo homosexual de Bella. Quién sostiene la cámara es su amiga Rose.

El chico en concreto era de una altura media, pero comparado con los hermanos y Jasper parecía un enano, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos grises

Las dos chicas en pantalla y la que sostenía la cámara, todas vestidas con vestidos flores brillantes y el joven se separaron de los hermanos. Pasaron rápido las imágenes en donde bailaban juntos hasta que llegó el momento en que las chicas salían en busca de Alec al estacionamiento para irse a casa. Entre tres chicos le pateaban tirado en el suelo. Bella se lanzó hacia ellos sin pensar e ignorando los gritos de protesta de sus dos amigas.

Al primero le rompió la nariz de un golpe, tirándole al suelo y dejándolo semi inconsciente, el otro se abalanzó a darle un puñetazo, el cual esquivó de forma grácil, le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas y le hizo una extraña llave que acabó tirándole al suelo.

-Se me olvidó decir que sus hermanos fueron a Karate y ella aprendió con ellos en casa.-Comentó Jasper ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

El tercero la agarró por la espalda, ella le pisó un pie con el tacón de sus altos zapatos, le dio un codazo en el estomago que hizo gruñir al hombre, le dio un golpe en la nariz que hizo que comenzara a sangrar como un cerdo y, por último, le dio un codazo en la entrepierna. Cuando la soltó lo empujó entre los coches. Ayudó a levantar a Alec y ella junto a sus amigas fueron a buscar a sus hermanos.

El comandante puso un último video, era el de la pasada cena de navidad, Bella llevaba el pelo suelto y llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, sus hermanos estaban allí, los señores Swan, el señor Withlock y Jasper. Empezó a sonar el timbre y la criada de color fue a abrir, al salón entró un sangrante Alec, el cual al ver a Bella se puso delante de ellas de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sobre el vientre de ella. Esta al ver la sangre le suturó con un poco de hilo normal u y le envolvió las heridas con el mantel.

-Esa es Bella.

Después de ver los videos los hombres estaban sorprendidos, una joven de larga melena castaña, piel pálida y labios carnosos, hermosa de una forma nada convencional que era capaz de tirar a un hombre al suelo sin sudar. Cullen se acercó a Jasper.

-Es guapa.-Dijo Cullen mientras le pasaba el cigarro a Jasper.

-Como ella solo.-Admitió este mientras aspiraba el humo.

-Tiene carácter.-Volvió a decir Cullen.

-Y un buen gancho.- Aportó Jasper.- ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa?

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras Jasper lo observaba, era fanfarrón, era lo que tenía ser hijo pequeño de un ranchero medianamente rico, aunque su fortuna no llegaba ni a los pies de los talones de los Swan, aunque ninguno de estos era fanfarrón, bueno tal vez Emmet. También era mujeriego, un tanto arrogante, a Jasper le recordaba un poco a los matones del instituto que pegaban a los nerds. Pero no era mal tío, no violaba a las chicas Vietnamitas, no mataba si no era necesario, solo era un chulo.

-Me gusta, es la clase de chica que no es fácil.

-Ni mucho menos. Ha rechazado a mil tíos.-Concordó Jasper.-Tan sólo por que se dejan llevar o por su familia o por el montón, busca un hombre como su padre, sus hermanos, yo o incluso ella, con carácter.

-¿A ti ella te gusta para…casarte?-Preguntó Edward haciendo que Jasper riera a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Diablos, no! Es como mi hermana pequeña, la conozco desde que nació.-Jasper aspiró el cigarro por última vez antes de apagarlo, y se levantó.-No te acerques a ella, que no sea para mí no significa que queramos su hermano y yo que un fanfarrón que lo único que quiere es tirársela se acerque a ella. Mantente alejado si quieres follartela.

Edward era tres años más mayor que Jasper, tenía veintinueve años y llevaba aquí casi un año, había llegado en el mismo avión que Swan y que Withlock, eran los únicos tres de Texas. Dentro de nada iba a tener cerca a una preciosa chica de veintiún años a la que no podía ni tocar por miedo de que ella misma le diera una paliza, y después otra su hermano y el casi hermano.

-Asco de vida.-Murmuró mientras miraba el cielo.-Pero bueno, seguro que esa dulce chica si no está prometida, se acercará a mí.

Era un hombre guapo, junto con Swan y Withlock era el hombre más alto, con el pelo cobrizo, la piel levemente bronceada, los ojos verdes y un poco de barba era tan atractivo que las mujeres se le lanzaban.

…

Pasó una semana y la nueva enfermera no había llegado, por lo que los soldados estaban más impacientes de que llegara el pelotón que había salido hacia ya dos semanas, para comprobar cuántos habían caído. Pero en medio de la perezosa tarde del sábado, el sonido de un helicóptero les sorprendió a todos. Las provisiones, el correo y la enfermera ya estaban aquí. Jasper se enderezó y alzó la cabeza para intentar mirar por encima de las cabañas cuando el helicóptero hubo aterrizado.

De entre las cabañas apareció Bella, con su pelo largo y castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, con pantalones y botas de aspecto militar, una camiseta blanca y encima de esta una camisa verde abierta. Incluso así vestida con ropas que no la favorecían, con el pelo recogido y sin maquillar era tan guapa que sorprendía, pensó Edward. Bella soltó un grito y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Jasper, el cual la agarró de la cintura y dio dos vueltas con ella. Los hombre miraron la fraternal escena sorprendidos, no comprendían como Jasper sólo la veía como a una hermana.

-Te he echado de menos.-Murmuró ella en el oído de él.

-Y yo a ti renacuaja.-Sonrió él.

Bella era bajita, más de lo que le había parecido a todos los hombres en los videos, teniendo en cuenta a sus hermanos se habían esperado una chica anormalmente alta, pero apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo.

-Hola.-Dijo el recién llegado a la charla que mantenían Jasper y Bella.-Edward Cullen.-Dijo mirándola seductoramente, lo que ella ignoró.

-Encantada, Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un "YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ" Gritado por otro que no podía ser Emmet, el cual al ver a su hermana corrió hacia ella y la levantó en volandas, tardo más de un minuto con ella en brazos en darse cuenta de que ella no debía estar aquí. Cuando se lo explicaron no le hizo gracia, pero al menos estaría aquí con ellos dos para protegerla, pensó.

Después de cenar el capitán Billy Black y el capitán Banner comentaban la llegada de la joven enfermera después de que el primero viera los videos.

-No creo que ni la toquen, han visto como pega y conocen a su hermano y a Jasper, estará bien.

-Es una buena cría.-Concordó el general.-Ha venido para ahorrar, parte de lo que gane se lo dará a su amigo homosexual para que vaya a Nueva York.-Dijo-Estará bien aquí, rezaré por que no le quede ningún trauma con lo que tendrá que ver aquí.

Esa noche Bella se preparó en su tienda de campaña, la cual compartía con su hermano para que estuviera más segura. Besó la cruz de oro que llevaba colgando del cuello, pensando que había mentido, no sólo venía por el dinero, venía por las aventuras.

**.**

**.**

**Hola **

**Espero que os haya gustado, es una idea que se me ocurrió el otro día mientras veía la película de Platoon, la de Charlie Sheen.**

**Creo que esta historia va a ser más larga que el resto que he escrito. Dejen Reviews por favor**

**Besos **


	2. Segundo día entre trincheras

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sé que dos capítulos tan seguidos no es propio de mí, es que hice los dos seguidos pero sólo me quedaba acabar este. Bueno, como ya sabréis los personajes no me pertenecen pero su historia sí.**

**.**

El calor despertó a Bella, la cual abrió los ojos sin moverse. Su hermano ya no estaba a su lado, desde la tienda de campaña oía el ruido de los soldados mientras se movían por el campamento. Se levantó despacio sin hacer más movimientos de los necesarios, hacía demasiado calor para ello, se acercó al apartado de la cabaña que era la supuesta ducha, tan solo había un barreño muy grande lleno de agua fría, la cual agradeció cuando se lavó con ella, usó el doble de desodorante de lo habitual y prescindió de la sobre camisa para salir, dio gracias a Dios por que la hubieran dado pantalones cortos como parte del uniforme.

Salió de la cabaña siendo cegada por el sol, pese al calor y brillo de este supo que no debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana estremeciéndose al pensar cómo sería estar allí al medio día. En la cocina encontró algo a lo que el ejército hacía llamar café, aunque más bien sabía a tierra quemada con agua. Dejó la taza medio llena en la cocina y fue a lo que llamaban "El hospital" Era una tienda de campaña con postes más regios que en el resto de los lugares, en el interior había quince camastros, de los cuales seis estaban ocupados por los soldados, la mayoría de ellos ya conscientes, Bella se acercó al único que no lo estaba.

Era un chico muy joven, lo era incluso más que ella misma, debía de tener poco más de dieciocho años. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel oscura, de estatura media pero aún tenía la constitución delgada de un niño. Tenía una herida en el costado, de un navajazo por lo que decía el informe, en el hombro derecho también tenía un balazo. En su rostro aniñado, pese a la piel bronceada, se le veía pálido e incluso un poco verdoso.

-La enfermera Swan, supongo.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bella se giró, ante ella un hombre de unos treinta años le miraba sobre las gafas con sus inquisitivos ojos azules. Era un hombre de complexión media que no destacaría en la multitud si no fuera por esa mirada que se veía inteligente y avispada.

-Sí, Doctor…

-Doctor Benjamin Clark-Se presentó.-Pero puedes llamarme sólo Doc.-Bella enarcó una ceja.-Todo el mundo me llama así aquí.

-De acuerdo…Doc.-Sonrió ella con encanto.-Soy la Enfermera Isabella, pero puede llamarme sólo Bella, todo el mundo me llama así.

-De acuerdo, Bella.-Dijo él mientras con un dedo subía las gafas por su nariz.-Todo aquí es muy simple, cuando esté aquí eres enfermera, si no estoy aquí harás de doctora si hace falta ¿Lo tienes?

-Claro.-Dijo ella.

-Bien.-Hizo una pausa.-No utilices la morfina si no es absolutamente necesario, es decir, si están inconsciente o es algo que crees que puede aguantar por doloroso que sea, no uses la morfina. No nos sobra y tampoco nos envían demasiado, en general con casi todos los medicamentos, salvo los antibióticos que nos lo envían sin reparo, pasa eso, pero no te preocupes con gasas, alcohol, esparadrapo y demás puedes utilizarlo normal ¿Tienes experiencia quirúrgica?

-Más o menos.-Contestó ella con timidez.-He estado en quirófanos para humanos en infinidad de ocasiones, y en varias ocasiones me he visto obligada a operar a alguna vaca o caballo, ya sabe me he criado en un rancho. Pero jamás he operado a un humano.

-Bueno tienes más experiencia de la que imaginaba en cirugía, pero aún así recemos todas las noches porque no tengas que operar sin mí.

Bella asintió mientras llevaba de un movimiento su trenza a la espalda, deseaba no tener que operar, jamás lo había hecho con un humano, eso podía salir tan mal que… Daba lo mismo, ella tenía que hacer lo que se viera necesario para salvar vidas, o al menos intentarlo, para eso la habían mandado aquí.

-Encárgate de este joven.-Dijo señalando al único chico inconsciente.- Seth Clearwater, 18 años, llegó aquí unos días antes que tú. Balazo en el hombro derecho provocando la fractura de la clavícula, puñalada en el costado derecho, ningún órgano vital afectado. Por otro lado tiene las costillas flotantes fracturadas. Nada más, tuvo suerte de que Cullen volviera a por él, si no ya sería abono de la selva.

Y sin más dejó la tienda. Bella se acercó al joven, apenas dieciocho años y ya estaba en una guerra, apenas habría vivido _Bueno, seguro que ha vivido más que yo_ pensó con amargura, ser la hija pequeña de cuatro hermanos en un rancho de Texas no te da la seguridad de que vas a llevar una vida llena de emociones, no había besado a nada más que un chico, y ni siquiera le gustaba el chico, maldito Mike Newton, le había robado su primer beso y encima se sorprendió cuando lo dejó.

Comenzó a cuidarle las heridas mientras tarareaba una canción, la herida del navajazo estaba levemente infectada, pero parecía que la herida de bala y las costillas mejoraban favorablemente, estaba ardiendo por la fiebre que le causaba la infección, le proporcionó antibióticos en vena y le puso un paño de agua fría en la frente. El trabajo con el resto de los enfermos fue rutinario aunque no menos costoso, jamás se habría imaginado que los soldados eran tan quejumbrosos, en su hospital había visto a mujeres y niños con heridas y enfermedades más graves que siempre tenían una sonrisa en los labios, aunque también era cierto que a nadie le apetecía sonreír aquí.

-Bella.-Saludó Emmet que entraba acompañado de Jasper a la tienda.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-De momento bien, no hay ningún herido que corra peligro.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero me da a mí que esto no va a estar siempre así de tranquilo.

-Ten en cuenta que es domingo y que la misión que llegó el mismo día que tú salió bien, cuando llegue una que ha salido mal, o que se acerque un grupo de otro campamento que llegaron aquí porque no podían llegar al suyo esto va a parecer Troya.-Comentó Jasper mientras se ponía a tocar los utensilios médicos.

-¡Estate quieto!-Le reprendió Bella mientras le daba un golpe en la mano.- Y gracias por animarme, es mi primer día, deberíais apoyarme.

-Yo te apoyo.-Se quejó Emmet antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te apoyaría si te hubieras ido a un hospital normal, no a la guerra.-Le dijo francamente Jasper.- ¿Te has vuelto loca, Bella? ¿La guerra, en serio? Comprendo que quisieras ayudar a tu amigo ¿Pero como para arriesgar tu vida en Vietnam?

-El cuarenta por ciento del porqué de mi decisión fue ayudar a Alec, pero no fue sólo eso.-Se defendió ella indignada, sin pensar en las preguntas que eso suscitaría.

-¿Entonces cual es la razón principal?-Preguntó Jasper sabiendo que la había pillado, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Qué clase de vida llevaría si me quedara en el rancho?-Cuestionó.-Siempre he querido dejar la enfermería cuando me case para poder criar a mis hijos como mamá lo hizo con nosotros.-Explicó.-Pero antes de eso ¿Qué aventura podría vivir? ¿Qué les contaría a mis nietos? Que era una aburrida enfermera que no hacía nada en su juventud.-Dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.-En cambio así podré contarle mis aventuras, cuando vuelva volveré al hospital hasta que me case, ese es mi plan.

-Si vuelves.-Pinchó el rubio.

-Jasper…-Se puso serio Emmet- Bella no hace trabajo de campo, seguramente vuelva, encontrará un marido ranchero y heredará ella el rancho porque ninguno de nosotros lo queremos.-La defendió y animó.-Tiene 21 años, puede tomar decisiones sin tener que consultarlo ni a nuestros padres ni a nosotros.

-Pero…-Fue a protestar Jasper pero se vio interrumpido por una especie de campana-Hora de la comida, uno de las grandes desventajas de la guerra, junto a la muerto, heridas irreversibles y los traumas, claro está.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Jasper,-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.-Deja el sarcasmo para los profesionales.

Y sin decir nada más se fueron hacia las cocinas, donde les servían la comida y luego cada uno se iba a comer a donde quisiera. La comida era una cosa asquerosa que ni los hermanos Swan ni Jasper podían comer sin poner malas caras, acostumbrados a la comida de Sue y de la señora Swan.

Estaban sentados en un carro, Bella en medio de los dos hombres, que miraban con recelo al resto de los soldados, para muchos era la primera mujer que veían a menos de 50 metros. El que estaba sentado justo en frente de ellos era Edward, el cual miraba a Bella disimuladamente, aunque así sin apartar la mirada de ella. No era la clase de mujer que veías a lo lejos y te girabas a ver, pero cuando estaba cerca su rostro deslumbraba. La risa de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Emmet estaba haciendo alguna tontería, y Bella, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios le reprendía.

La comida acabó y cada uno se fue a su puesto, algunos a limpiar las letrinas, otros a ordenar las provisiones, otros a lavar ropa, otros a hacer un reconocimiento a los alrededores, y algunos pocos hacían trincheras a última hora de la tarde, mientras las temperaturas descendían paulatinamente como el sol.

Bella cuidaba de los dos únicos chicos que quedaban en la enfermería, un joven de color que no paraba de hacer bromas, algunas demasiado sexuales para el gusto de la joven, pero aún así era tremendamente amable con ella; por otro lado estaba Seth, el cual se recuperaba de su infección, de sus heridas y de sus costillas rotas, las cuales le molestaban hasta para respirar.

-Joder.-Se quejó el chico al intentar incorporarse para tomarse la sopa que le traía Bella, la cual sonrió al oír en su voz, levemente infantil todavía, esas malas palabras.-De verdad, prefería que me hubieran dado dos balazos y un navajazo más a tener las dos putas costillas rotas, no puedo ni respirar en condiciones.

-Estate tranquilo, Seth.-Le tranquilizó Bella mientras ponía sobre sus rodillas la sopa y la cuchara.- En una semana podrás salir de aquí, y en otra podrás moverte como acostumbrabas, tan sólo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Tendría paciencia si no hiciera este calor.-Refunfuño.-No sé como sobreviven los vietnamitas.

-Supongo que estarán acostumbrados.-Le quitó hierro al asunto.-Pero deja de quejarte y tomate la sopa antes de que se enfríe, y date prisa que tengo que darte las medicinas antes de que me vaya a cenar.

El chico se tomó la sopa entre malas palabras contra el calor, contra sus costillas e incluso en contra de Dios, a lo que Bella se dio la vuelta para regañarle como buena hija de una mujer fervientemente católica.

Emmet fue a buscarla mientras cantaba una canción que ella no conocía, parecía un Blues, pero estaba destrozando la canción.

-Emmet deja de cantar.-Pidió Bella cansada de sus gritos.-Me duele la cabeza quiero tomar algo e irme a dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre tu voz.

-Mira que eres aburrida.-Hizo un mojín.

Jasper se acercó y comentó que había filetes de pollo, pensando que eso sería imposible de que lo estropearan demasiado, inocente que era. Cuando dio el primer bocado estuvo segura de que había perdido un diente, la carne no solo estaba dura si no que carecía de sabor, y cuando conseguías masticarla te quedaba una extraña masa de carne en la boca.

-Me rindo.-Dijo Bella mientras dejó el plato delante de ella, en el suelo, en el centro del corro del que se encontraba ella con su hermano y Jasper.-No sé cómo podéis comeros eso, es asqueroso.

-Bueno, yo mientras como pienso que es la comida de Sue.-Dijo Emmet con la boca llena.

-Yo como para tener energías.-Se sinceró Jasper- No soporto la comida de aquí, pero no me queda otra que comer.

-¿No vas a comerte eso?-Dijo alguien dentro del corro, dentro del cual los hermanos Swan y Jasper estaban levemente marginados, más atentos a sus propios asuntos.

-No, si lo quieres…-Dijo Bella mirando al chico que le había hablado, era un chico grande, de piel tostada y ojos marrones verdosos.

-Félix Vulturi.-Se presentó.

-Encantada. Isabella Swan.-No añadió nada más.

Bella no sabía que más decir, pese a que estuviera con Jasper y con Emmet no conseguía establecer grandes relaciones con otra persona que no fuera Doc o los enfermos, el resto de ellos se mostraban recelosos sin saber que decir. Cansada Bella bufó molesta y se excusó levemente para irse a su tienda de campaña, tampoco creía pedir tanto, ella no quería hacerse su amiga, tan sólo que fueran capaces de mirarla a la cara o incluso que la saludaran cuando se cruzaran.

Pero por supuesto ninguno de sus dos únicos apoyos se dio cuenta, como siempre era. Pero Cullen sí, y disimuladamente corrió detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó y se paró frente a ella, cerca. Era interesante la diferencia de altura, Bella con su metro sesenta apenas le llegaba al pecho al más de metro noventa que tenía Edward.

-¿Le pasa algo, enfermera Swan?-Le preguntó él con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios al verla retroceder disimuladamente un paso.

-Nada señor Cullen.-Dijo.-Puede estarse tranquilo.

-¿Realmente esperaba que nada más llegar aquí la aceptaran con los brazos abiertos estos…palurdos?-Insistió él, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Porque, cielo, eres una mujer en un mundo de hombres.-Bella abrió la boca indignada, una mujer podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, él la interrumpió.-No digo que no puedas hacerlo, pero has invadido nuestro territorio. Y a lo mejor si fueras como las otras enfermeras que no saben defenderse, a lo mejor ganabas simpatías, pero de todos modos no es sólo eso.

-¿Le parece poco? ¿Qué no me acepten por ser mujer?-Le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te pasa lo mismo que a tu hermano,-Bella lo miró confundida.-Vas irradiando dinero por donde andas, se os ve a los dos que venís de una familia muy rica, no me malinterpretes mi familia tiene dinero, pero vosotros seguro que tenéis más que mucho.

-Pues a Emmet lo aceptan, no es mu culpa ser la hija del dueño de Rancho Swan.

-¿Rancho Swan?-Dijo Edward sorprendido, el rancho más grande y rico de todo estados unidos y dueños de la mayor empresa de granja.-Pero él no es como tú de todos modos, tu eres una mujer guapa demasiado guapa para estar aquí, ellos están aquí protegiendo a niñas guapas y ricas, y tu vienes aquí, como si vinieras por pena, porque creyeras que te necesitamos. Eres el recordatorio de lo que jamás podrán tener incluso cuando salgan de aquí, ellos fantaseaban con casarse como una mujer como tú porque estaban lejos de la realidad, pero tú has venido como una bofetada de realidad para ellos, con tu comportamiento altivo y arrogante de niña rica mimada, que ha tenido a todo el pueblo detrás de sí desde que nació.

-¡Eso no es razón!-Se quejó ella.-Por un lado no soy una bofetada de realidad, soy una mujer normal y corriente, no vine porque creyera que necesitabais mi ayuda: vine para ayudar a un amigo y para vivir.-Dijo ella hecha una furia.-Y sobre lo de las clases sociales y mi comportamiento altivo…-Le señaló con el dedo antes de hablar.-Se ve que tienes dinero, puede que no tanto como mis padres pero lo tienes. Y sobre arrogancia osas a decirme tú, que te paseas como si este sitio fuera tuyo, eres arrogante y narcisista.

-No te…

-¡Cállate!-Lo silenció.-No te atrevas a negármelo, desde que he estado aquí me miras como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarme sobre ti, no eres tan atractivo ¿Sabes? Eres arrogante, narcisista y crees que el mundo es tuyo cuando no lo es.-Dijo ella.

-No quería ofenderte.-Dijo planamente.

-Oh claro que no.-Replicó ella con sarcasmo.-Tan solo me dices que soy arrogante, altiva, creída y una bofetada de realidad como halagos. Si eso es lo que les dices a las chicas que te gustan que sepas que vas mal ¿eh?

-Cree lo que te dé la gana.-Se había perdido, pensaba Edward, él realmente no pensaba esas cosas, simplemente no la aceptaba porque necesitaban tiempo para ello, ella no tenía nada de malo. Las chicas tontas de Houston caían rendidas al coqueteo que comenzaba con leves pullas, pero Bella no era así, debía habérselo imaginado, pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse.

-Eso es lo que haré.-Y sin más se alejó de él.

Una vez dentro de la tienda lloró, pero no de tristeza ni por sentirse herida, sino por rabia, de no ser aceptada, de no poder romperle su cara bonita a Cullen y por esa micro sociedad en la que jamás sería aceptada. Pero tan orgullosa como Cullen decidió no intentar integrarse, haría su trabajo lo mejor que sabría y se olvidaría de intentar entablar amistad.

.

* * *

.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quisiera aclarar que Edward no lo hace por molestarla si no era su forma de iniciar conversación para ligar, pero que en realidad no pie**


	3. Un día en la enfermería

**Declaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

El mes pasó de forma monótona y sin gracia, por las mañanas se levantaba, tomaba un café y se iba corriendo a la enfermería para dedicarse a hacer lo único que se le daba bien, curar enfermos. Después se iba a comer acompañada de Emmet y Jasper, luego iba a enfermería de nuevo, si no le quedaba nada por hacer se iba a algún lugar recóndito a leer los libros que le había mandado su padre a Jasper, mientras que esperaba a que llegara la hora de la cena, la cual comía en silencio intentando no interferir, aislarse pero a la vez viéndose indiferente, no les daría el placer de saber que le molestaba ser ignorada.

Uno de esos días por la mañana, el campamento se levantó nublado, pero eso no restó el calor, tan sólo el ambiente se llenó de humedad provocando que a Bella se le pegaran los mechones sueltos de cabello en torno a su cara por el calor. Ni siquiera el ir e pantalones cortos y tirantes le aliviaba del calor. Dentro del hospital, a la sombra se abanicaba con unos panfletos mientras de vez en cuando se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla, la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta reinaba en el campamento.

El joven Seth, ya casi recuperado por completo soltaba alguna palabra mal sonante de vez en cuando, pese a que estuviera sentado sin camiseta, los vendajes y la escayola del brazo le aportaban una capa extra de calor, Bella se acercó a él con una toalla empapada en agua fría para refrescarle.

-Podría quitarme ya las vendas.-Gruño el joven mientras Bella humedecía un poco más la toalla y se la pasaba por la frente.

-No, no puedo.-Sonrió ella con paciencia.-Si fuera un clima menos húmedo lo haría pero, con toda esta humedad y todos los insectos flotando en el aire, lo único que obtendríamos sería una infección ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad?

El joven rodó los ojos mientras se dejó caer en el colchón de nuevo. Pese al ruido que armaban los soldados al trabajar y las risas que se oían de fondo la tensión estaba en el aire, un grupo de altos cargos del ejército vendrían a supervisar como era el destacamento. No sería ningún problema si no hubiera cierta cantidad de soldados que se había dejado llevar por las drogas extenuados por la presión.

Solían ser los más creídos con respecto a sus facultades, era vox populi quienes eran, ya que todos ellos se reunían en una especie de túnel semi bajo tierra que habían construido, no eran muchos, pero tampoco eran pocos, un 25 por ciento de la unidad se metía de allí de vez en cuando para desahogarse, entre ellos el capitán Billy Black, su hijo Jacob y Tyler Crowley, un joven que acababa de terminar su castigo por insurrección cuando Bella llegó. El helicóptero llamó la atención de Bella y de Seth, ya estaban aquí.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a supervisar? Podrían intentar ganar la guerra y dejarse de estupideces.-Murmuró con desprecio Seth.

-Si el capitán Black, su hijo, y el resto de gente como ellos estuviera más atento a la batalla que a las drogas ganaríamos la guerra.-Dijo Bella bajo su aliento mientras le cambiaba la venda por una fresca y limpia.-El problema no es que sea solo en este batallón, prácticamente la mitad de los soldados en combate se drogan.-Hizo una pausa.-Y no es sólo eso, las consecuencias que tendrá para ellos después de salir de aquí, físicas, mentales y sociales. Nadie contrata a un drogadicto, Seth.

-Nos mandan a una muerte segura, muchos de ellos lo hacen para desfogarse.-Argumentó levemente avergonzado el joven.

-Todos necesitan desfogarse. Mi hermano, Jasper, el capitán Banner, Doc e incluso Cullen; pero por ello no los ves metidos en droga, tan sólo siguen adelante.

Oyeron pasos en el exterior y decidieron cortar la conversación, por la puerta entraron los dos capitanes acompañados de dos hombres mayores. Al capitán Black Bella jamás lo había visto drogado, pero también era cierto que siempre lo había visto bebido, muy bebido; en cambio hoy estaba completamente sobrio, incluso se había afeitado en condiciones. Por su parte el capitán Banner estaba como siempre, tal vez algo mejor peinado.

-Oh mire aquí está.-Sonrió el capitán Banner mientras se acercaba a Bella.-Esta es la enfermera Swan, es de gran ayuda.

-Encantada-Sonrió Bella a los dos hombres que la escudriñaron de arriba abajo.

Bella agradeció seguir siempre el consejo de su madre "Uno siempre debe estar limpio y presentable por lo que pueda pasar" Hoy llevaba sus pantalones cortos color verde caqui, una camiseta de manga corta color arena y unas botas militares. Su pelo estaba bien recogido en una coleta, y pese a que la frente le brillaba a causa del sudor se la veía limpia y de aspecto saludable.

-¿Qué le pasa al joven?-Le preguntó el que parecía más mayor de los dos hombres.

-Recibió un tiro que le fracturó la clavícula, y tiene un navajazo que recién ha superado la infección. Las contusiones que tenía ya están curadas y las costillas evolucionan favorablemente.-Pronunció ella con su voz más profesional.

Después de examinar todo lo que se encontraba en el hospital los cuatro hombres salieron sin despedirse. Bella bufó indignada, los dos altos cargos la habían mirado como si fuera una cabeza hueca que no sabe hacer nada.

-Esos dos pueden besarme el culo.-Dijo Seth cuando Bella estuvo a escasos metros limpiando la mesilla de noche de los utensilios que utilizaba para curarle.-No tienen idea de lo que tú haces, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría de vuelta en casa, y todos los tíos que vienen enfermos pasarían semanas aquí y gracias a ti y a Doc apenas están dos días.

-Lo sé Seth. Sé que soy buena en lo que hago, pero lo que pasa es que, al igual que a los hombres, me gusta que valoren mi trabajo. No es fácil ser mujer y menos en un lugar como este.-Dijo Bella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.-Aparte, deberías estar deseando salir de aquí.

-No tengo a donde ir cuando salga de aquí, Bella.-Le dijo mientras la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros.-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no para todos va a ser como para tu hermano o para ti. Yo era un niño de la calle que no tuvo otra opción que alistarse, cuando salga de aquí no voy a tener nada más que unos míseros dólares.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, tenía razón, para ella, su hermano e incluso Jasper la situación era más estable que para el resto de los soldados. Decidió no pensar en ello, de todos modos lo peor lo iban a pasar aquí.

A la hora de comer Bella fue junto con Emmet a la comida para despedirse de Jasper, que se iba con unos pocos más a una expedición de una semana, y eso volvía loca a Bella, pensar de lo que tendría que hacerse cargo cuando llegaran, o simplemente que no llegaran.

Comieron en silencio, mientras masticaban algo que parecía ser puré de patatas y estofado, pero que realmente no sabía como si lo fuera. Jasper comía despreocupadamente sin dejar de sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Bella sobre él, una mirada terriblemente preocupada.

-Bella…-Suspiró cuando acabó su plato y vio que Bella apenas había probado bocado.-Estaré bien, sé que suena a mucho tiempo una semana fuera del campamento pero realmente no es tanto. Deja de preocuparte y cómete la comida.

-No puedo.-Dijo Bella para después sonreír más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Jasper.-Está asqueroso, no sé como habéis pasado un año comiendo esto.

-Es algo a lo que te acostumbras enana.-Sonrió Emmet.-Dame eso si no te lo vas a comer.-Dijo mientras le quitaba el plato.

Bella se despidió de Jasper con un fuerte abrazo, también se iba Doc, así que esperaba que en la expedición de mañana, la cual sólo duraba un día u en la que iba su hermano, no hubiera ningún incidente especialmente grave, le aterrorizaba pensar en que tendría que operar a alguien.

La tarde estaba tranquila, tal vez fuera porque parte de los soldados no estaban, porque ya se habían ido los supervisores o simplemente porque el ambiente tormentoso había desaparecido.

Su hermano no se separó de ella en toda la tarde, aburrido. Sin Jasper no tenía nada que hacer, con el único que se llevaba bien a parte de su rubio amigo era Cullen, el cual al parecer hoy tenía trabajo que hacer en el campamento.

-Me aburro.-Se quejó Emmet, tumbado boca arriba en una de las camillas.

-Emmet.-Bufó Bella mientras limpiaba un poco.-No me molesta que estés por aquí, pero como vuelvas a decir que te aburres te hago trizas.-Le amenazó Bella mientras recogía lo barrido.

Cuando volvió de tirarlo, su hermano seguía tumbado en la camilla jugando con una bola de papel mientras silbaba una pegadiza canción. Bella se sentó en una silla junto a él y comenzó a leer. Su hermano no paraba de hacer ruidos molestos provocando la desesperación de Bella, cuando llevaban así unos minutos llegó Cullen, alto como una torre y con barba de varios días.

-Swan.-Sonrió a su hermano.-Isabella.-Le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza.-Ya he terminado, así que, Swan, dime que te apetece hacer.

-¿Una de cartas?

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.-Sonrió mientras sacaba una baraja de detrás de la espalda.

Bella suspiró aliviada pensando que saldrían de su territorio, pero cuando vio que Edward cogía dos sillas y se sentaba en una bufó. Su hermano se sentó en la otra silla y acercaron una de las mesillas vacías para utilizarla como mesa para colocar las cartas.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Por la mañana he estado ayudando con las barricadas.-Comentó mientras recogía las cartas que su hermano repartía.-De verdad, lo odio, sales de allí apestando a sudor.-Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.-Luego he ido a lavarme, pero después de que se fueran lo altos cargos y la gente de la expedición, El capitán Black me ha mandado junto su hijo para que buscáramos la droga.-Bufó mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y soltaba el humo lentamente.-Una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ni el padre ni el hijo querían que la encontrara. Jacob se ha limitado a dar vueltas por los alrededores, proponiendo lugares en los que podía estar.-Rodó los ojos.- ¿Realmente creen que no sabemos todos que tanto el padre como el hijo se ponen hasta las trancas casi todas las noches?-Bufó medio rió.

Bella siguió leyendo, pero inconscientemente estaba atenta de lo que su hermano y Edward Cullen hablaban. Desde el día en el que habían discutido no habían vuelto a intercambiar más que un saludo. Edward se comportaba amable, la saludaba, si veía que necesitaba ayuda se la ofrecía, pero no habían hablado más en un mes.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del amanecer su hermano se fue, le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de desaparecer a lo lejos, en el campamento apenas quedaba gente, pero aún así se oían ruidos de fondo.

Hoy Seth tenía permitido salir para dar una vuelta a los alrededores, pero todavía no podía hacer nada y debía quedarse a dormir en el hospital. Bella no comió con los soldados, se llevó la comida a su lugar de trabajo y se dedicó a limpiar y a hacer papeles. Así pasó toda la tarde, hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida. Cinco hombres entraron en el hospital y ninguno de ellos parecía gravemente herido, entre ellos reconoció a Jacob Black.

-Hola.-Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, provocando que a Bella se le pusieran los pelos de punta.-Veníamos a ver si tenías un poco de morfina para nosotros.

Mientras Jacob se acercaba lentamente a ella todos se acercaron por los diferentes flancos, uno de ellos de modo amenazante cogió una de las muletas que había en la pared y destrozó un jarro lleno de agua.

-No sé donde está.-Mintió, era cierto que la morfina estaba escondida de los soldados pero no de ella, se encontraba escondida en un doble fondo en la parte de atrás de una mesilla que se utilizaba para sostener una de las lámparas.

-¿Cómo que no?-Preguntó el incrédulo mientras se acercaba lentamente, provocando que saliera a relucir la pistola que llevaba colgada del cinturón.-No pretenderás que me crea eso.-No podía contra cinco hombres armados, Bella lo sabía, así que rezó por que la creyeran.

-Soy enfermera, no doctora.-Murmuró.- No puedo utilizar fármacos de ese tipo, tan sólo Doc puede.

-No sé, no sé.-Dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella, pero ella no pudo echarse más para tras porque chocó con uno de los armaritos.- ¿Vosotros la creéis?

-Yo sí-Dijo uno de ellos, Bella lo reconoció, era Felix el chico al que le había dado sus sobras el primer día.- No tiene ningún sentido que nos mienta, es una chica lista.-Dijo de forma dura.

-Lista y guapa.-Comentó Jacob mientras se acercaba más a ella y le acariciaba la cara.

Bella pensó en sus posibilidades, si le deba una patada en las bolas y gritaba podía ser que le dieran una paliza, si se salvaba se la darían otro día. Si sólo gritaba aprovecharían cuando no hubiera nadie cerca. Demasiado aterrada como para pararse a pensar le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Jacob, el cual soltó un grito no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para alertar a Cullen que pasaba por allí. Cuando entró y fue consciente de lo que pasaba levantó por el cuello a Jacob y lo sacó de allí de un empujó, antes de que los otros pudieran huir volvió a entrar, con la mirada brillante de la furia.

-Como vuelva a veros cerca de ella os mato ¿Habéis entendido?-Gruñó.-No sois hombres sois gallinas. Necesitáis drogas para salir a la lucha, violáis a niñas para follar y amedrantáis e intentáis violar para pagaros vuestras mierdas.-Les escupió en la cara.-Y ahora largaos.

Todos salieron uno a uno. Bella por su lado ya había recuperado la compostura, ya no le temblaban las manos ni un poco. Edward se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cara con sus grandes manos, tranquilizándola.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, ha sido solo el susto.-Dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto-Llevaban pistolas y no sabía qué hacer.

-No pasa nada, a partir de hoy cuando no estén tus hermanos siempre estaré yo por aquí, Isabella.

-Bella, sólo Bella.-Le corrigió

Bella le sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Hola chicas siento haber estado mucho sin actualizar pero estaba de exámenes, espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias


End file.
